Godric’s Hollow: Cursed Ground
by divinewriter
Summary: Harry’s going back to where it all began and his facing it alone, standing on the Hollow Ground Harry discovers things about his ancestry and with it magic the world had long forgotten. Its a journey and the inevitable conclusion is death but for whom
1. The Place of the Lost Ones

_**Godric's Hollow: Cursed Ground**_

_**BETA REQUIRED!!!**_

_**By Divine writer**_

**Summary: **_**post Half-blood prince- Harry's going back to where it all began and his facing it alone, standing on the Hollow Ground Harry discovers things about his ancestry and with it magic the world had long forgotten. Its a long journey and the inevitable conclusion is death for Snape, Voldermore and whoever else stands in his path,**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own anything it all belongs to JK Rowling, I do this for your mere entertainment **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – The Place of the Lost Ones**_

Harry knocked anxiously at the door, he was both cold and hungry and all he had was his wand and his firebolt. He had left Hermione and Ron back at the burrow after Bill and Fleur's wedding, it had taken some doing since it appeared that running away had been exactly what they thought he would do and neither had left his side all night. But at midnight when they were all asleep he left a simple note to Mrs Wesley '_Sorry I have to do this- thanks for all you've done but please don't look for me- I won't thank you'. _It was harsh but it was also true and on that night he had left the comfort of the burrow taken his wand and his broom and flown until his hands were to numb for him to hang on. He knew he'd be in trouble when- if he returned, he knew it was dangerous to wander of alone when Voldemort's followers were after him, but he had so much to work though and he couldn't do it with them. They were his family and they would never turn back without him and so he had made a decision by himself, he couldn't risk them on this mission this was his destiny one he had to face alone. But truth be told, the actual reality of it was that he knew that someone would have to die and that he would be the one to do the killing and he just couldn't let them watch him kill someone even if there wasn't any choice. He didn't want to be known as a murderer not to them and so he had left, selfish he knew because he was risking his life to save face to save his reputation but without it what else would he have.

The big oaken doors slowly opened and a large man opened the door "look here" he began but then took one sweeping look at Harry and then pulled open the door, firmly closing it behind him "your name boy" asked the man as Harry stood awkwardly in the hallway shivering. Pulling down one of the Weasley twin's borrowed caps he made sure that his scar was well hidden "Tom"

The man's eyes narrowed as he took a closely look "Tom what?"

"Just Tom" the man straightened "well just Tom lets see if we can find you a room" he took out his wand and waved it about "right go up to the third floor, take a right then a left then go up and then down and take a right then a left and it's the first door on the right"

Harry barely turned back to look at the man before making his way up the stairs, he didn't know how he had made it too his room but the next time he opened his eyes it was morning. He bolted up right when he heard a noise in the corner of the room his wand poised for battle, but it was a tiny cat that was leaping around the room. Putting on his glasses he moved closer to the cat but stopped when a knock on the door sounded. The door opened a creak and a girl stuck her head through "you seen a cat"

Harry nodded and pointed to the cat who was now watching them with interest she slowly made her way into the room standing just at the foot of his bed his cap lay forgotten at her feet.

"Mr Yentrink" she yelled as she looked at the cat "leave" she pointed a stern finger towards the door, Mr Yentrink's blinked but refused to move "fine, I shall tell Mr Gotoda and he shall remove you". Harry watched as the cat gave an almost human shiver and leaped of the table he had been perched on and then walked out the room. The girl turned to Harry "Name's Kalina Custodis" she held out a hand which Harry took "Ha-Tom" he said and he cursed himself for hesitating. She stared at him for a moment giving nothing away but he got an odd feeling that she could see through the disguise "Right" she nodded "breakfast should be soon" she turned and walked to the door pulling it open she turned back to Tom "oh and Tom you may want to remember your hat" with that said she closed the door leaving Harry to run a hand over his noticeable scar. He sighed and knew that he would have to make better decisions otherwise his tracks would be easy to find, he had to find Kalina and ask her not to tell his secret or he would have to leave. The latter was the most reasonable option since he wasn't all too aware of where here was.

He found her in the kitchen she was using magic to clean up the dishes "you can have that" she used her head to indicate to a pile of food on the table without facing him. Harry remained mute but did move over to the food and begin to eat he couldn't remember the last time he had take a bite of something the wedding now seemed to have been a lifetime ago.

"You finished" she asked as he took his last bite without waiting for a reply she gave a flick of the wrist and the plate was on its way in the soppy water. "Look about" began Harry as she finished of the rest of the plates.

"It's not any of my business" she started "people come here because they want to get away from the questions I'm not in the business of asking, this is after all a place for those who are lost"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"You can only find this place if you're lost, and I don't mean just physically but spiritually this is a place for the lost ones" Harry nodded and remembered back to the time he had run away from home and the magical bus for lost wizards came to pick him up, he guessed this was a lot like that.

"So you came here to-"

She eyed him cautiously "I didn't run away not really, I help out here every summer have done for the last 3 years that why I can use magic. The ministry of magic allows me to use magic to help around here but if I'm caught doing anything outside these walls I'll be expelled"

"Oh" was Harry's weak reply

"Oh, I'm not a martyr or anything its sort of parole had a bit of accident during my first years at school with underage magic so my father suggested I do some work instead of getting kick out of school but since I'm of age now I can do magic"

"Right" Harry said again unsure of what to do, he himself and done a lot of underage magic had even stood on trial but he had never had to do anything like this, perhaps it had been Dumbledore's influence. He paused he hadn't thought about him for almost 2 hours and now it brought its all back Snape and the murder and-

"Look I'm not in the business of asking questions but your sort of fuming and I want to know whether I'll have to douse you with some water or not"

Harry stood up "No I'm fine" he swallowed the lump in his throat "you wouldn't happen to know where Godric Hollow is would you"

"Godric's Hollow?" she echoed "why'd you want to go there for"

Harry snapped "Do you know where it is or not"

She crossed her arms over her chest and for the first time since Harry met her, her eyes darkened slightly showing tale-tell signs of anger and no doubt a reflection of his own. She held his gaze for what felt like to Harry an eternity but she soon sighed and sat down.

"Not many people live there anymore, after the big fight with Volder" she paused as she saw him flinch "forgot people didn't like to hear his name"

Harry sat back down "I don't mind I'm just not really use to people saying his name but me, Dumbledore or Sirus" he paused as the pain returned full force "I'm starting to believe saying his name does bring bad luck seem everyone dies when they do" his tone was clipped and cold making Kalina shy away a little

"It's not cursed its just a name I wouldn't give it anymore credit than its worth all the fear it's just feeding to the mystic, still I guess the last time it was fully inhabited was when your parents" she stopped checking to make sure she had pegged him correctly and he gave her a small nod "your parents" she repeated "were there"

He looked up sharply as if he'd finally registered her words "you know my parents"

She shook here head "there were other people in hiding there, other families that were on Voldermore's list" she paused again and Harry felt foolish for thinking that perhaps she could tell him more about his parents after all she did mention being in school. "Apparently Custodis was next on the list just after Potter's" This time his gaze met hers "Guess you saved my life I don't actually remember it but apparently I was at my house too when all the mess went down my parents dissaperated us out of there before my father went back but it was to late there was nothing left" her eyes began to shine but his remained dry only his hand forming into a fist showed signs of his emotional turmoil.

"I didn't" he started again unsure what to say he had been told that he had probably saved a lot of lives doing what he did but he'd never really met anyone whose life he claimed to save. It was oddly comforting but at the same time he wondered if Voldermore had attacked him first if his parents would be alive or if her name was first whether his parents would have had a chance to escape. As he looked up at her a wave of shame washed over him, he didn't wished his life on anyone "I was just a baby" he finally settled with

"Yeah I know" she looked at him "right so, Godric's Hollow is far from this place especially for those who can't apparate but it can be done" she stood up "I'm guessing you'd be wanting to see your house"

"I never really thought, I guess"

She nodded "I can take you there on Friday I have to go back there soon anyway" she looked around as if she had left something on the floor "I should have a key for you" she patted down her pockets but then reached around her neck for a necklace that contained some keys"

"You have a key to my house"

"Well yeah, I have a key to most of the houses in Godric Hollow, after the big- em explosion there no one wanted to live there. My dad brought all the land that Godric Hollow resides on he, he fixed up your house real good and made some sort of memorial to your parents"

"I didn't know, know one told me"

"Probably didn't want you to try fly over there it's not the safest place people say its cursed ground now"

Angry now Harry stood "I would have liked to see my own parents memorial, don't' you think I deserve that much" he thought back on Dumbledore with anger there was so much he didn't get to know because he was protecting him and now he was dead and Harry knew nothing. His whole life felt like a game that had been controlled by others, others telling him what to do and what not to do, to keep his head down but stay vigilant but what they should have been telling Harry was about the family that he still cried over at night, about things that he should have learnt but never got the chance to. How much of his life thought Harry had been shielded from him and how long would it take for him to uncover it.

"Hey I'm just a messenger I guess people wanted to protect you, it would be hard for you to go there and see your- what happened. My dad fixed it up but its still got battle scars Harry, the grass refuses to grow there I guess the house still hasn't had time to heal how much more you?"

Ignoring her seemingly logical reason he asked "So you can get me to my house"

"It shouldn't be to much trouble but are you sure you want to do this"

With a deadpan face Harry said "You have no idea what's riding on me getting to that house"

With a careless shrug she asked "Should I be worried?" her lips curled into a smile

Unable not to return it the corner of his lips curled "Only if we get caught besides all I need is for you to get me there I don't need anything else"

"Besides the key" she raised a finger to her neck and fingered one of the keys

Tired of games he demanded "Are you going to help me or not" the time it took for her to answer was a lifetime to him and thinking back he realised that maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to snap at the person who literally held the key to your destiny around their neck

After another extended moment she spoke "I'll help you" she said softly "how can I not I owe you" she grabbed one of the keys around her neck and said "destiny complete" a glows formed around her and when it dimmed she held a key to him "I'm no longer the keeper of this key its yours" she passed it to him and he felt a warm glowing feeling in his hand

Harry looked up at her "what"

"It's magic Harry, one of the strongest kinds, the power of belonging you're finally going home" she muttered and left him in the kitchen

Harry looked at the long bronzed key in the palm of his hand he was finally going home but unbeknownst to him the hilt of the key was engraved in an insignia"

So I'm looking for a beta!! To proofread this and the rest of the of the chapters. But anyway tell me what you think!!

REVIEW PLEASE FEEDBACK IS MY LIFE SUPPORT!!

Custos (custodis) means guardian, keeper, watchman, guard; spy in Latin


	2. Home

_**Godric's Hollow: Cursed Ground**_

_**BETA REQUIRED!!!**_

_**By Divine writer**_

**Summary: **_**post Half-blood prince- Harry's going back to where it all began and his facing it alone, standing on the Hollow Ground Harry discovers things about his ancestry and with it magic the world had long forgotten. Its a journey and the inevitable conclusion is death for Snape, Voldermore and however else stands in his path,**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own anything it all belongs to JK Rowling, I do this for your mere entertainment **_

****

**_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I HOPING TO GET AT LEAST 5 JUST TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING IT_**

**_BETA REQUIRED_**

* * *

****

_**Chapter 2- Home **_

Harry stood on a hilltop overlooking the vast expanse of nothing his broom grasped tightly in his hand, up here he was a no one up here nothing could touch him. He found he quite liked being unknown he never imagined that being somebody else could be so liberating so free, he could do what he wanted when he wanted and nobody questioned him, in fact nobody bothered him at all there was no knocks on his door of people wanting to greet him and even when he passed someone in the hallway neither was there a look thrown his way. After years of wanting a life away from the fame of Harry Potter he had finally found it. Looking at his watch he sighed it was Friday and any moment now he would return to being Harry Potter the prophesied one, but until then he would remain anonymous. Straddling his broom he made the long descent back to the inn soon he would be going home. The word sounded funny on his lips he had once thought of the burrow as home somewhere to return to when he had enough of everyday life, but despite the welcome of the Weasley's he had still never felt that overwhelming presence of belonging and now the feeling of wanting burned his very essence and pressed at his insides, he was so close to that feeling that he could almost taste. But if there was one thing that Harry had learnt over the years it was that expectations were better left alone because they were guaranteed to be a disappointment. Slowly he's feet touched the ground and he entered the inn.

Kalina was talking to Gotoda the man he had met on his first night here there rare meetings were strained and unpleasant, he was a large burly man with unkind eyes his presence was held constantly at distain and Harry had no idea why such a man would ever consider running such a place. He walked in further they were in the kitchen and Harry could make out the signs of arguing.

"I don't trust that boy, there's something shady about him"

"You say that about every one"

"Yeah but this boy there's something strange, the noises he makes when he sleeps it's not natural"

"Maybe it's nightmares"

Gotoda scoffed "a boy his age"

"Leave it alone" insisted Kalina "I've got my eye on him, and I'm not so sure you should be going of alone with him" Harry paused they were talking about him he didn't have night mares did he, he inched closer

"That almost sounded like worry"

He scoffed again" I just can't afford for you to get into trouble where else will I get help from"

"I'll be back, beside Emilin helping while I'm away"

"That girl's far too nosy for her own good and don't go changing the subject"

"Oh I wasn't, look I'm old enough to go anywhere I want to and don't you go bullying anyone while I'm away"

Gotoda sniffed "they pretty much keep themselves to themselves"

"Good now that settled I must get going" Harry heard some shuffling and ran to the door closing it he pretended he had just entered, looking up he saw Mr Gotoda with red cheeks. Acting as if he hadn't noticed him Harry swept past him into the kitchen.

"Oh you're here early" said Kalina cheerfully as she empted the dishes from the draining board into the cupboards.

"Yeah" he was getting good as evasive responses and one word answers

"Well we should be going" she turned and smiled to him glancing at his broom she asked "you can use magic can't you" Harry nodded "Can you apparate?" he nodded again "Good, but I think you've got the right idea with the brooms, to risky to use floo" she walked over to the doorway "accio broom" she waved her wand and then a broom came zooming into the room "I'm not terribly great on these things, are you a good flier"

"Not bad" she nodded "maybe we should just take the one then, less likely to be spotted" she nodded to his broom "you don't mind do you" Harry frowned he did mind but he gave her his broom anyway "just a simple quickening spell to make us go faster" she performed a quickening spell on the broom and then handed it back and then banished back her own broom. "lets go" they walked in silence outside when Harry stopped them performing a disillusionment charm on both of them he felt the cold and wet trickling sensation down his back and knew the spell was effective "just so we're not spotted" they climbed on his broom and he climbed higher once he reached a sufficient distance he stopped and she pointed in the direction they should do. He learnt forward and was surprised how fast he was flying the clouds scaled past him at an alarming rate and if Kalina wasn't on the back he would have attempted to do some fancy dives. They flew for what seemed like hours but after another effective charm from Kalina he no longer felt the cold. There were no longer houses but just Rocky Mountains down below "Down Harry" she mumbled in his ear as they pulled downwards. She climbed off his broom and Harry smiled as she thought to keep her legs from shaking "that was fast" she breathed

"Yeah" said Harry wispfully as he undone he's spell "where now"

She smiled "here" she gestured to a big rock, walking forward she felt along the rock "aah here it is" she grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him forward "keep your eyes closed and your wand out" she then pulled him again and Harry felt the floor give way beneath him then stop. She stood up "now that's what I call flying" she pulled him out of the long slide "welcome to the Hollow".

Harry stood and took in the area, there were rows of houses a picturesque image as he walked slowly behind her, the grass was green the house all white picket fences and stone walls. This was home he thought. "Come on Harry" she called and he realised he was a mile behind "so many people live here now" he asked once he caught up with her

"A few" she nodded "but as we get closer it's hardly inhabitable" side by side they walked in silence until Harry stopped. There in front of him was a little boy on a bike his father beckoning him to pedal towards him, the mother standing by a table serving food but a faint smile playing on her lips. This could have been Harry. "Hey Mr Damascat" waved Kalina

The man stood up and Harry froze "Kalina" she laughed and went up to hug him "that's my friend" she paused "Tom" Mr Damascat looked over her head and beckoned Harry over "nice to meet you young man" he took Harry's hand in his own and gripped it "Vera, come meet this nice young man Kalina brought over" Vera walked over and shook his hand "would you two like to stay for lunch"

"We can't we've got to be going maybe later"

"That's a shame" she looked over at her son "Tommy would have liked to have some people to play with him"

"We'll come back" replied Kalina as she waved and pulled Harry along "sorry about that" she said and they continued to walk. The air seemed to get colder and the sky darker the closer they walked dead grass crunched beneath their feet as they walked side by side, Harry gripped his wand he's life line. "Look are you sure you want to do this" she asked. Harry ignored her and kept walking a mantra playing in his head _not to far now must keep going, not to far now must keep going. _"Fine" she whispered as they continued an uphill journey Harry stopped at the peak of the hill and looked at his home.

If Harry had wished for a home he wasn't sure whether this was how he imagined it, parts of it fitted his ideal such as the little plague which read 'POTTERS' but the cold feeling surrounding the house was almost worst than the Dudsley's place. He inched closer and wondered whether his house would have been like the Demascat's house if his parents survived, he pulled out the key and opened the door almost in a dream like state but as soon as his foot entered the threshold his mind was thrown back in time.

"_Lily Lily look" called out James as he walked the hallway Harry held at arms length "he's smiling" he gently shook him and lowered him so his wife could see_

"_Oh James" she gushed as she took Harry into her arms and hugged him "oh our precious baby boy, I see great things for you"_

"_Yeah" nodded James "this ones going to be a wild one" he trailed after his wife into the living room_

"_No way is he following in your footsteps James Potter"_

"_But he will 'cause he's a Potter" Harry let out a giggle and James smiled "Will you look at that he agreed"_

"_Oh no" cried out Lily "two Potters"_

_James laughed and encompassed his family into he's arms "no that's three Potters" she laughed again "only time will tell if there's more"_

"_Are you hinting at something Lily I knew hanging out with the school rebel would do something to you?" she laughed and hugged Harry "Oh James he's such a precious little boy"_

"_Great things I expected from him great things"_

"Harry, Harry" Harry found himself being shaken awake by Kalina "oh thank goodness I thought you were dying" Harry struggled to sit up and found himself on the couch she smiled sheepish "I used a levitation charm"

"What's happened?"

She sat beside him "I'm not sure, you fainted I suppose, you were out for a while" he nodded as his dream returned, looking around he spied the mantle piece that appeared in his dream frames littered the top and he walked over to it. He picked up the first and there was a picture of his parent in Hogwarts, the others consisted of James and his school friends, Lilly and her friends or the two of them together but the last was a family shot. "It wasn't a dream" whispered Harry as he set the picture back down

Kalina sat unmoving unsure of what she should be doing but watched Harry like an eagle, she had her mission. "Do you want some time alone" Harry turned to her only just remembering that she was here he shrugged as he walked out the room and up the stairs, they creaked underneath his weight as he progressed. Stopping at the top of the stairs he examined the doors, his scar burning as he looked at the door on the left he cautiously inched closer his wand out for attack as he opened it. There in the middle of the room was Harry's crib and above that was a picture of baby Harry with the key around his neck, painted on the key was an insignia with a 'G' and written beneath was the words _The pride of Gordric Gryffindor. _Suddenly the weight of the key burned a hole in his pocket and he threw it out the third Horcruxes he thought. Turning to Kalina who was standing in the doorway he asked "what else are you hiding?"

* * *

BETA REQUIRED AND PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
